


Brec's Christmas Party

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Talebearer Christmas Specials [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Brec Bassinger gets wasted at a Hollywood Christmas party, flirts with two dudes, and gets double teamed by them.
Series: The Talebearer Christmas Specials [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073006
Kudos: 1





	Brec's Christmas Party

After months of dieting, combat training, script readings, rehearsals, filming, press availabilities, fan interactions, promotions, running a YouTube channel, and dozens of other things she was far too tired to remember, Brec Bassinger craved the party she was racing toward like a person in the desert thists for a tall glass of water. She wore a white, satin, dress that hugged her lithe, supple frame, sexy, white, heels, and a thin, white gold, necklace. The partition was down, and far too many times, Brec caught her driver spying on her through the rear view mirror. But she only smiled and made no protest. It was Christmas, after all. She saw no reason to ruin his fun.

The party was in a little-known club tucked away just beyond the Hollywood Hills. It was an ornate, luxurious, spacious establishment with a world class bar and state of the art equipment. A suite of elegant, private rooms and a high-class bordello completed the picture of opulence it exuded. The club was known as the Meriadoc, and for nearly a century its existence had been hidden from the public and the press. The driver shot into a dark tunnel and took a hidden turn. Ten minutes later, Brec pulled up before a large pair of oaken doors. 

“Fuck, it’s good to finally be here!” she cried, not even waiting for her driver to get her door. 

She fairly leapt out of her limo and shot across the threshold, tugging the thick, brass, handle with all her might. The door swung open slowly, and a security guard arrived at once, but recognizing Brec, he wordlessly waved her inside. The music struck her first. It was so loud it shook her chest. Her heart began beating in sync with the driving rhythm. She ran past the packed dance floor, full of celebrities in sultry embraces, shamelessly grinding against each other. She waved when she saw Joel McHale, but made a beeline directly for the bar.

“Vodka Cranberry!” Brec ordered brightly. The busty, harried-looking, blonde, bartender nodded and got to work. 

Eager to lose herself in fun and excitement, Brec had already downed a few spritzers and two glasses of wine on the way, so she was more than a little buzzed, and very giggly as the warmth of the alcohol danced through her body. She felt warm all over, as if she'd been out in the summer sun, and her mind was blissfully foggy. So when two gentlemen sat on either side of her, she smiled at each of them, giggled, and waved.

Both men were employed by the club. Their names were Jonathan and Drake. Jonathan was tall, about six feet and three inches, toned, but not especially muscular, and handsome. He had short, brown, hair, and keen, black eyes. His body was stuffed in a tight, expensive, suit, with the first three shirt buttons open. Drake was shorter by a foot, but more muscular. He had a stronger chin, beady, black eyes, and a greasy mess of black hair. His muscles were clad in a black polo and a pair of slacks. Both men took Brec in with considerable interest. 

“Either of you wanna quench a girl's thirst?” she quipped with a soft chuckle. 

“Does a snowman have white balls?” Drake replied, plunking down his money when Brec’s drink arrived. 

“Wanna start a tab, miss?” the bartender asked Brec, winking conspiratorially at her new acquaintances. 

“Hell yeah!” she replied, slurring a bit as she downed her vodka. “You two come here often?” she asked, donning a tiny, adorable, smirk.

“All the time,” Jonathan replied, chuckling heartily. “I run the bordello here, so that’s sort of my job.”

“Mind out of the gutter!” Brec giggled, hitting him playfully.

“But it’s so much fun in there,” Drake replied. “Besides, you started it, Miss ‘Quench My Thirst’.”

“Well, maybe I’m a li…-cup-” she hiccuped drunkenly as she polished off another drink. “A little thirsty,” she finished, chortling and falling all over Drake. 

“We’ve just the cure for that if you want to follow us,” Jonathan assured her, and when she nodded enthusiastically, the gentlemen settled her tab and led Brec to one of the private rooms. 

“Fuck her brains out,” the busty blonde whispered after them. The gentlemen chuckled and nodded. 

The pair of them eased Brec onto the luxurious, down-covered, bed slipping off her dress and underwear with practiced ease. She demanded to see the both of them naked, and without hesitation, the boys complied.

“Let’s start with those petite tits,” Jonathan suggested

“Fuck yeah!” Drake replied, licking his lips greedily. 

"Oh, God, yes!" Brec moaned lasciviously as each man fell on one of her tits. They greedily nursed her pert nipples, feeling the blood rush into them as she cradled their heads. "Oh yes, you horny fucing bastards, suck those nice, little, nipples. Suck my fucking tits and show me what you do to those brothel whores of yours!"

Both of the men were more than willing to please their new celebrity slut, and they flicked their tongues over her nipples with gusto. Brec whimpered with lust-filled passion as shocks of pleasure shot through her body and she started to pant softly, squirming under their ministrations. Drake kissed her deeply, sucking her tongue into his mouth, and Jonathan followed suit before they both descended on her tits again. They slobbered all over each of Brec's boobs, licking and sucking every inch of tit meat. Their young, famous, fucktoy was in heaven, and she cried out through a fog of lust and alcohol. 

"Oh fuck yes! I’ve needed this shit all month! All the hours training with that goddamn staff were brutal! Spit on my tits, guys! Yeah, just like that! Now slurp that shit up, and shove Stargirl’s fucking tit meat down your throats. God! Treat me like a whore! Bite’em for me! Oh, shit!. Twist my nipples with your teeth while I fingerfuck my fucking superhero cunt! Watch me ream my pussy like a nasty, little drunk bitch! You don’t know how long I’ve dreamed of getting fucked like a back alley slut! Oh...hey! Where the fuck do you think you're...oh..oh..GODDAMN! YES! FUCKING EAT THAT SHIT LIKE IT’S YOUR LAST DAMN MEAL!

Jonathan had slipped between Brec’s legs and licked her pistoning fingers clean. He shoved his tongue into her overheated hole, swallowing her tangy juices as he licked and stretched her undulating pussy walls. Brec began wailing obscenely, in tones that would make a pornstar blush, as her needy twat squeezed him with the force of a vacuum pump. He squeezed her firm ass in return while Drake sloppily motorboated her tits. 

“SHOVE YOUR TONGUE UP MY SLIT, YOU BASTARD,” she screamed at Jonathan, snaking her legs around his head. “EAT THIS WHORE TIL SHE FUCKING SCREAMS! I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TWO TO FUCK ME AND FEED ME THE CUM! I'LL GOBBLE UP EVERY FUCKING DROP!”

“Oh, we’ll fuck you alright,” Drake replied with a small smile, feeling the gentle warmth of her skin as it flushed red. “Why don’t I start with that pretty, little mouth of yours? Open wide, slut!

Beaming with alcohol-fueled giddiness, Brec did as she was told, taking the tip of Drake’s ten inch cock in her mouth and licking it with wild abandon. As soon as her tongue made contact with his piss slit, Drake started trembling, and he let out a low, lewd, groan. Encouraged by this, and the blazing inferno her pussy had become, she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock head and washed the bellend in her saliva while she gently squeezed his nutsack. The sensations that raced through Drake’s body felt like a wave of electricity, and in moments, Brec was tasting precum.

"Like how that feels?" the celebrity giggled teasingly. "Or would you rather I did THIS," she said, suddenly bobbing her head up and down at a furious pace. 

Each time her head came down, a bit more of Drake's ten inches found a home in her soft, warm mouth. She began mewling loudly as she sucked his cock, and the vibrations her voice made sent Drake into a world of carnal bliss. Slurping and licking sounds filled both their ears as Jonathan swirled his pliant tongue in her sopping twat. He pinched and twisted her clit as he worked, so that Brec was beginning to trash about wildly. She was eagerly, hungrily, sucking a rock hard cock, forcing about two thirds of Drake’s turgid member down her throat. Soon, her warm, willing, mouth became more than he could bear, and he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Taking hold of Brec’s pretty, round, head, Drake rammed his thick fuck tool home. He didn't think anything in the world could feel as good as her tongue. Letting his lust devour him, he began skullfucking Brec forcefully until spit began bubbling from her mouth. Whenever he pulled out, thick ropes of saliva connected his cock to her warm hole, and he rubbed his precum-slathered dick tip in her face as she panted for air. 

"Ream my fucking throat like the whore I am!" she cried out about the fourth time this happened, and that was enough to push Drake over the edge.

"SWALLOW IT, YOU DIRTY WHORE!" he growled, shoving his cock in balls deep and holding Brec’s's head in place. The first ropes of sperm exploded from his cock directly down her windpipe. She coughed and sputtered as some of the cum found a home on her belly and some spurted around Drake's cock, spangling her chin and tits.

"Hell yeah! Gag the bitch!" shouted Jonathan as he felt her hips bucking forcefully and her thighs squeeze his head like a vise. Both men heard her cry out over and over, in tones Drake’s cock could barely muffle, while her eyes rolled back in her head. Brec’s toes curled and gripped the sheets as waves of fire seared across her veins. As her orgasm claimed her, the men kept pounding her holes, sending her into a series of tremulous aftershocks. 

“Well I hope you’re still horny, girl,” Jonathan breathed when he caught his breath and swallowed all her girlcum. “Because I’m gonna ream that cum dump twat.”

“Hell yes!” Brec cried, easing him on his back and sitting on his cock. “And Drake can take me up the ass!”

“I love this nasty ass bitch,” Drake laughed, sliding his slick cock into her tight ass.  _ Fuck _ , she’s tight! Has anyone been back here before?”

“Not in the last seventy-two hours,” Brec chuckled. “Shit! That feels so fucking good!” she groaned, humping back on Drake like a cheap porn slut. 

Jonathan slammed his dick meat into Brec roughly, drilling nearly eight inches of dick in on his first thrust. She was warm and tight, so tight her muscles gripped him like a hand, pulsing and squeezing with their silken walls. She was still soaking from his tongue lashing, and her screams rang out in space, driving the men’s lust like an aphrodisiac. Brec winced at the massive invaders that were stretching her cunt and asshole, but the sensations the forceful thrusts gave her were incredible, drowning her in a deluge of perverted lust. 

Drake rammed his meat deep in Brec’s ass as Jonathan grabbed her hips and jackhammered her cunt. She howled out her approval, gasping heavily as a sheen of sweat formed on all of them, and begged the men to drill their cocks deeper. The girl’s eyes, blood red from the earlier throatfucking, began to glass over as she gave in to perverted desire. Beneath her, Jonathanwas grunting obscenely as he plowed into the girl with practiced ease.

“Yeah, gimmie that young celebrity cunt, you horny slut,” Chris demanded as pussy juice cascaded down her legs. “Drench my balls with your fucking cunt cream! You like this thick monster cock up your twat, don’t you? You’ve been dreaming of a fat cock to shred this pussy all month, rubbing that twat raw all night long! Well, now I’m here to ram my meat into your womb while Drake pounds the living shit out of your ass!” Chris shouted, smacking his balls against her clit. 

“Oh, God, yes, fuck me!” Brec replied, her voice rich with slutty need. “Shit! I feel so fucking full! Yeah, that’s it, Drake! Balls deep in my ass! Stretch that ring open while Jon pounds my pussy walls like the gutter slut I am! Fuck! I can feel it building, getting stronger every minute. I’m gonna fucking cum soon!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. Each man felt his nutsack tighten, letting them know they wouldn’t hold out much longer either. . 

Their powerful thrusts became faster and more urgent until the men could feel hot cum bubbling in their nuts. With Brec’s salacious wails ringing in their ears, Jonathan plunged his tongue into her mouth while Drake squeezed and kneaded her tits. They were all grunting animalistically as every cell of their bodies radiated volcanic heat. Suddenly, Brec’s pussy clamped down on Jonathan’s cock, and she cried out as a second orgasm tore through her frame like wildfire. 

As Brec spasmed uncontrollably, her now unkempt hair flying in all directions, Jonathan’s cock fired off like a rocket launching into space. Rope after rope of hot cum shot directly into Brec’s’s womb. Seconds later, Drake was pumping a hot, thick, load into her ass, giving Brec’s tits an almighty squeeze as he plastered his bowels. The trio breathed heavily for a moment or two before collapsing on each other in a sweaty heap.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Brec gasped. “We have got to do this shit again soon.”

“Yeah,” Drake replied wearily. “This was one hell of a Christmas party.”


End file.
